It is well known in the correction of spinal deformities to affix a rod or pair of rods longitudinally to the spinal column with a plurality of spinal hooks or pedicle screws. Tension or compression force is applied to the rod between each consecutive screw or hook to correct the deformity. It is further common to cross link or interconnect the longitudinal rods to provide additional stabilization or to engage the spinous process. During the surgical procedure to connect the spinal rods to the spine, the surgeon must bend the spinal rods to conform, generally, to the curvature of the spine. Quite often this requires the surgeon to bend the rod in three dimensions. Since the rods must be connected to a pedicle screw or spinal hook, the tolerances for the bend is exacting. The bending of the rods within the tight space available and to tolerance adds a significant amount of time to an already lengthy surgery.